ACTG 230 is a phase I study to evaluate recombinant HIV-1 envelope vaccines in children born to HIV-infected mothers. Enrollment has been completed. All vaccines tested were well tolerated. Preliminary analysis indicates that newborns produced ELISA antibodies and developed HIV-specific lymphocyte proliferation responses.